Jake and Hayley
Jake: "If I got the chance to be your boyfriend I would never walk away..." - Jake Collins to Hayley in Speed. Jayley 'is the romantic pairing of Jake Collins and Hayley Steele. It is currently the most popular and possible pairing on the show. It is revealed the two have feelings for each other. First they has arguments all Season 1 but in Season 2 grew feelings for each other. In the episode Road Trip they finally shared their first kiss but is still unknown if the two are/will ever date. Though it is highly probable. It is one of the most shipped couples on The Troop. Jake once stated they've known each other since the 2nd Grade. See Nage for the real life pairing of Gage Golightly and Nick Purcell. Season 1 Moments Welcome to the Jungle *Jake is new and can't open his locker Hayley greets him. *It is found out they were in the second grade. *Hayley helps him open his locker. *Jake joins The Troop. *Jake gives Hayley a big hug when he finds out she's safe. Forest Grump *Hayley seems jealous of Jake's girlriend. *Hayley tries to convince Jake that Laurel was a monster. *She seemed happy when he found out. Pajama Game...of Death *Jake crashes Hayley's party pretending to be her cousin, Jane. Taming of the Cube *While fighting a Gelatinous Cube Jake and Hayley accidentilly switch bodies and deal with life as each other. *In the end they learn it's not easy being each other. Lost in Translation *Jake seems jealous that the japenesse boy seems to have fun with Hayley. The Good, the Bad, and the Ickie Doll *Jake and Hayley are the first to discover that the hot new Ickie Doll has been invaded to nasty, violent, living creatures. *When Phoebe thinks Hayley bit Jake's neck Hayley covers up and says they were making out Jake smiles. * Speed *Jake and Hayley are forced to pretend to be a couple by Felix (hinting he might ship Jayley). *Jake seems sorry for Hayley that Brian broke up with her. *Jake starts an argumant and his last words seem to be ver real and Hayley had seemed to be touched and called it really sweet of him. *Hayley wanted to talk about what he said when Jake called it "just buissness" she agreed but seemed to have a hurt look in her face vice versa with Jake. Season 2 Moments The Triangle Nige.jpg Jayley.jpg Mirrors2.jpg TTIA.jpg Welcome to the Jungle2.jpg Portal.jpg MonstersinMD.jpg The-Troop-season2-the-troop-23257790-472-130.png Tumblr lp748uvTP11qixaaxo1 500-2-.jpg Jayleydance.jpg Jayley 2.jpg Jayley0.jpg Jayleykiss.png|'Jayley kiss kiss ah at last *Jake tries to ask Hayley out. *When Jake finally gets the nerve to ask her out he gets inturrupted by the new girl Cadence Nash. *Hayley tries to tell Cadence that Jake was asking her out. *Hayley spies on their date. *Hayley seemed jealous of their date. *In the end Hayley accepts Jake with Cadence. The Monster Within *Hayley wants to tell Jake his "girlfriend" is a monster. Mirrors *Jake called Hayley hot. *Jake tries to lie and and say that Honey Rukishaigh is nothing like her (when it completly is). *In the end Jake showed Hayley her portrait of her. *Hayley seems touched by this. Oh, Brother *Hayley still seemed jealous Cadence was dating Jake. *Hayley finally told Jake Cadence was a monster. Through the Looking Glass *Hayley jumped in the monster world just to be with and save Jake before the portal closed which Cadence called Nice (hinting she may ship Jayley or just the friendship). Start Me Up *Jake and Hayley both love the Young Boyz. *Jake and Hayley both compete to see who gets the Young Boyz ticket. Eris Returns *Hayley wants Jake to ask her to the dance but millions of boys keep asking her. *Jake wanted to ask her to the Valentine Day dance. *Jake is jealous that boys (even monsters) wanted to date Hayley. *Jake asks Hayley (in a "buissness" way) to be his date when they leave Mr. Stockly is seen smiling (hinting he might ship Jayley). *In the end they both share a dance. Road Trip *Jake is jealous that Hayley is going on a date. *Hayley said that she's going out with him because "He asked her unlike someone else she new" she was referring to Jake. *Jake tells Hayley if he isn't gonna make he's glad it's with her then the to share a long romantic kiss. *Jake and Hayley both are seen smiling that they kiss. Memorable Quotes Jake: ''"Why are you even going out with that guy?"'' Hayley: ''"Because he asked me, unlike someone else I know"'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"What do you mean your not interested in going out with me?"'' Hayley: ''"What are you doing?"'' Jake: ''"You've got to get over this Brian guy! Sure he loves you who wouldn't ? Your the smartest most beautiful girl in school! '' Hayley: ''"OK I get it"'' Felix: ''"Keep it up, she'll be here soon"'' Hayley: ''"This is really sweet of you...But I don't want to go out with you! This whole idea is ridiculous!'' Jake: ''"Ease up other girls can hear"'' Hayley: ''"I like Brian"'' Jake: ''"Hayley, you better than Brian! He's and Ok guy but your a truly special girl! The only thing bigger than your sense of adventure is your heart...I don't think any guys good for you. But if I got the chance to be your boyfriend , I'd know I'd never walk away.'' Hayley: ''"(suddenly touched) Wow...really?'' Brian: ''(comes over and punches Jake in the eye) '' Hayley: ''"JAKE!"'' ________________________________________________________________________ __________________ Hayley: ''"Jake, about what you said yesturday..."'' Jake: ''"No worries, it was tottally proffesional"'' Hayley: ''"Ya I..I know just checking (hurt look)"'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"Hayley...your back (lifts her up and hugs her) (let's go) What? We don't hug after a'' mission?" Hayley: ''"No"'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"Great...now even monsters wanna date Hayley"'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Hayley: ''"Thank you but I can't go with you I'm waiting for a very special guy to ask me (see's Jake walk out)"'' Jake: ''(walks out)'' Hayley: ''(sad look)'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"If I'm not gonna go I'm glad it's with you" (kisses Hayley) '' '' '' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"I mean it's not like we kissed or anything (turns to Hayley and smiles)" '' Hayley: ''(smiles back) (giggles)'' Jayley Photo Gallery Click here. Trivia and Similarites *Jake and Hayley have kissed before. *Jake and Hayley both seem to have crushes on each other. *They have shared a dance together. *They each get jealous when one of them is dating someone or getting asked out. (eg: Hayley with Cadence and Jake in Eris Returns) Official Jayley Stuff Official Jayley Food: TBA Official Jayley Drink: TBA Official Jayley Color﻿': Purple.'Because Hayley often wears red Jake often wears blue red plus blue equals purple. Official Jayley Number: 5. '''Because that was how long their first kiss was. '''Official Jayley Song: You Belong With Me. '''By Taylor Swift because it tells their entire story. '''Official Jayley Day: Febuary, 6 2010. '''Because that's the day she developed real feelings for each other. Episodes With A Jayley Main Plot or Sublpot *Speed '- Jake and Hayley have to pretend to be a couple to get an Eris Fairie to get frozen. *'Taming of the Cube '- Jake and Hayley both to switch bodies while finding a Gelatinous Cube. *'The Triangle' - Jake tries and ask Hayley out but Cadence ruins it and Hayley get's jealous. *'Start Me Up '- Jake and Hayley compete to see who get to go to the Young Boyz with Cadence. *'Eris Returns' - Jake tries to ask Hayley to be his date but boys keep inturupted in the end they share a dance. *'Road Trip' - Jake is jealous Hayley going on a date with a guy named Rex wwhile deafeating a fog beast the two "heat things up" by kissing while sparks litterly "fly". Jayley Fanfiction *These Unspoken Moments *There You Go Again *You Know It *The Troop: A Jayley Fanfic *Your Wish Is My Command *An Eye For An Eye *What is Love? *My Ending To Double Felix *Day of Snow *Holiday Drabbles of Hayley and Jake *Troop Covention *Extended Ending For Batteries Not Included *Alternate Ending For Speed *Can't Let You Go *My Ending To Batteries Not Included ''If you read a fanfic please review and tell the author how you felt. Thanks! 'Jayley Videos' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c98hJaJglbU=..You You Belong With Me. *Jayley* Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Character